Lucy has $19$ dollars and $23$ cents. She wants to buy as many popsicles as she can with her money. The popsicles are priced at $1$ dollar and $60$ cents each. How many popsicles can she buy?
We can make an inequality with the number of popsicles being the variable $x$.
$1.60 \cdot x < 19.23$
Dividing 19.23 by 1.60, we find that the integer part of the quotient is 12. In particular, we have $1.60 \cdot 12 = 19.2$. So she can buy at most $\boxed{12}$ popsicles.